opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Featured Contributor’s Blog: Maggie’s Notebook
by user 204.16.83.168 Posted March 8, 2007 at Faultline USA One of the joys of having regular contributors is the fresh ideas and new perspectives they to your blog. Additionally, you develop a close working relationship with your contributors who are always there to offer help, give encouragement, or to just fill in when you need to take a break. I am indebted to Debbie of Right Truth and Spree of Wake up America for all the help they’ve given and contributions they’ve shared. Last week I planned on writing an entry to introduce you to our newest contributor, Maggie of Maggie’s Notebook. I had to delay this entry when Maggie’s computer took a fatal nose-dive and crashed big time. Maggie is back on line now and she’s ready to burn up the internet again with her clear, concise, and insightful conservative political blog. Here are some of Maggie’s posts that she had cross-posted to Faultline USA. Troops ‘Dissent’ and ‘Protest’ to Congress Thomas Sowell on Public Golf and Poverty Life on our Southern Borders Tuesday’s Freedom & Victory Bloglist I asked Maggie to tell our readers a little about herself: '' I am female, married and I live in a very red, heartland state. I believe that nothing matters without the freedom to live freely. '' ''I have owned both retail and wholesale businesses. I have traveled to many wonderful places, both for business and pleasure. I wrote for regional press for many years, on the stock market, Christianity, health, crime and life style pleasantries such as wine, food and travel. I’m interested in all conservative issues – eyeing each with a sharp slant toward hard fought for, often died for, American freedoms. Every issue, whether conservative or liberal, is about living freely, or not. I believe in strengthening families, imprisoning all pedophiles on the first conviction, for life. I believe that those who commit crimes against humanity, should not an opportunity to do so again. I believe paying for prisons is a good and noble use of tax money. I believe in funding well-run prisons. When appropriate, I’m for the death penalty. I support The War on Terror. I am attempting to speak-out against radical Islam, as are many bloggers. I want to abolish the United Nations, but believe that will not happen, so I’m for reform. I am appalled at our “allies,” France, Germany and Russia, and the Oil for Food debacle. I am also appalled at the ACLU. How does an organization with the word “American” in its name, incite against the War on Terror with the Abu Ghraib incident, while defending the North American Man-Boy Love Association (NAMBLA)? My husband and I are like-minded, especially when it comes to politics. If I am lacking focus on an issue, he offers a clear view through his “eyes.” I go back to the keyboard with new enthusiasm and a fresh attitude toward my subject. I am interested in many things. I am a news junkie, an avid reader, I play bridge, I was addicted to Sudoku until I began blogging. Blogging is the cure. '' '''Contact ' Faultline USA Permalink for this entry http://faultlineusa.blogspot.com/2007/03/featured-contributors-blog-maggies.html Trackback URL for this entry: http://haloscan.com/tb/txwise/900525964609599909 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User 204.16.83.168 Category: March 8, 2007 Category: Maggie's Blog Opinions Category: blogging Opinions Category: blog Opinions Category: internet Opinions Category: weblogs Opinions Category: bloggers Opinions Category: news Opinions Category: media Opinions Category: web Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.